The power of a generation
by Nekura Kydo
Summary: An old enemy has appeard in a new world. Can the second generation stop it, or will it destroy them all.
1. In the Beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't onw Inuyasha or Yugioh _**(A/N Kura, Lee and Kai are my friends creations, Nekura is my own)**

Lee, the young half wolf, had just defeated another opponent. This time, he had been duelling, with his treasured Yu-Gi-Oh cards, in a rather large and vibrant city. He had been against someone who was very educated in the game, yet his opponent had not been lucky enough to win however.

"Strike Ninja, attack and finish him off!" Lee called to his monster, winning the duel. Nekura, the elemental half wolf had been standing by, watching the duel the entire time. She ran to his side and hugged him, showing her gratitude and how proud of him she was. He was one of her closest friends, and someone she held dear, perhaps the one closest to her, other then her dear friend Kura. She was always proud of him for his accomplishments, especially in duelling, and she often showed him this, by giving him a rather large hug. This night was no exception either.

"I'm so happy you won!" she almost yelled in his ear as she hugged him closely.

"Thanks," he said, wincing at the hug. She looked at him as though she had hurt him and pulled away quickly, not wishing to cause him any more harm. The young half wolf noticed that she seemed sad almost immediately. "Don't worry, you didn't hurt me. I just wasn't expecting a hug so soon," he said softly, smiling down at her. At this, she lifted her head up and waged her tail slowly. That's when she decided to get playful and aloud her wings to emerge from her back. The soft feathers that changed with her mood were a slivery white, and soft as a cloud. She slowly took flight and when she was roughly ten feet off the ground, she threw a small ball of clear water at him, soaking the top half of his body. She giggled slightly and flew to the other side of the street, as onlookers gasped. Lee had let the silky black feathers of his own wings to emerge and he took flight, following Nekura.

* * *

The people of this town had not seen anything like these two for a very long time. It had been several hundred years since demons had run through the land, and the towns' people had never known about the Bone Eaters Well, located at Higurashi shrine. Not too long ago, Kura, Lee and she had been thrown into the well during a fight and emerged on this side, in present times. They still hadn't figured out how Nekura and Lee came to pass through the well, but had figured that Kura could because of her parents' ability to.

They had all shrugged it off for now, and gone on with their lives. Nekura and Lee had stayed behind to explore this time, and Kura returned to her father, Inuyasha. That's when the two had discovered the game of Yugioh and that had led up to this night.

* * *

Just as Lee was about to land beside her, Nekura took flight, heading for a waterfall the pair had discovered not to long ago. It was a favourite spot of theirs, and they often played games, duelled (Lee had gotten Nekura into Yugioh too), and trained by the waters edge.

Lee flew after his companion, trailing close behind her. When they arrived Lee landed in a pose, much like Kura's uncle would have done, and Nekura gracefully landed on the rocks at the top of the falls. Lee had decided to change back into his human self, and now donned a black muscle shirt and torn black jeans. Nekura, seeing this, wished to pull a few pranks on him, and took to the air again, gliding along the water. Just as she was half way down the falls, she was blasted by a powerful fire attack, which sent her flying backwards, through the water, and crashing into the rocks behind it.

Her companion turned around quickly and spotted a man standing in the shadows. "Who are you," he asked the figure, balling his hands into fists. He looked over to Nekura as she slowly slid down the rocks and into the water. He ran after her and dove towards the water, but the figure froze the surface causing the half wolf to crash into the ice. He began to pound on the ice, calling to his friend, trying desperately to reach her. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he called, unleashing the attack that Kura's father had taught him. Unfortunately for the sinking half wolf girl, the attack didn't even scratch the ice. Who ever it was, was strong, and didn't want the girl to live.


	2. Kai's Attack

Some how, Nekura could hear his voice muffled by the water, and it snapped her to consciousness. She had no care forwho was after her. It could have been her worst enemy for all she knew, and she would not have thought twice about protecting her friend.

She ignited the water around her, setting her body on fire, which was harmless to her and only her. She revealed her wings and burst through the ice, melting it as she took flight.

"No one uses me to get to my friends" she yelled at the figure in shadows. Her nose however told her it was Kai who, unfortunately for her, just happened to be the one person she could never beat.

"Frozen Arrows" she called out, as a bow formed inher hands and several arrows appeared in a quiver on her back, all made of ice. She took aim and let several arrows loose, aiming straight for his heart. Nekura was furious. Kai was her enemy, as well as her friends, and he had just tried to kill her, no doubt trying to get to Lee.

"Kai, I swear to the gods, if you're after him again I will not let you live for another second!" she screamed, bearing her razor-like fangs.

He just sighed heavily at her and asked "why must we always play?" He dodged her attack with ease, and sent his own at it. As the two attacks collided they sent a large shockwave through the area, causing all three of them to be flung back by the force. When the smoke cleared, Kai and Nekura stood glaring at each other, then the elemental picked up the sent of Lee's blood.

"Well then, I guess you just did my job for me," Kai gloated as he disappeared into the shadows of the night.

"Son of a …. Healing Wind" she called as a gentle wind surrounded her friend, melting the shards of her arrows, and healing his wounds. "Sorry about that" she said, landing by his side, whimpering slightly. Lee just closed his eyes and began to slowly drift out of consciousness. "I'm cold," was all he managed to say. Nekura dropped to her knees next to him, and used her control over fire to heat the air around him to a comfortable temperature and placed a hand on his stomach. She was thankful for her powers, as troublesome as the sometimes were. They aloud her to protect and heal her friends after all, but sometimes could be a problem to control when her anger got the better of her. She was thinking this as she warmed the inside of her companion, making sure he would be comfortable. "Any better?" she questioned him, her voice sad and regretful. His eyes stayed closed, but he still responded, letting her know it was a little bit better. She couldn't help but smile. The she looked down at the ground, lowering her head, allowing her eyes to be covered by her silver bangs "I'm really sorry, I never meant for that to happen. It's all my fault you wound up hurt," she told him, nearly crying, a few tears dripping down her nose and onto the ground. She removed her hand from his stomach and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I' m fine, I'm not hurt, I'm not dead, and I have all my strength back now," he told her, placing a gently hand on her shoulder, comforting her. She looked up into his crimson eyes, her own ice blue orbs gleaming. She smiled at him and nodded. "Now let's go take care of this guy," he said, slightly tightening his grip on her arm, looking determined. She simply stood and nodded at him. "Let's," was all she needed to say to him. They flew off into darkness of the night. They would rest for now, and in the morning, they would return to this spot and follow Kai's scent until they found him.


	3. Fuming Anger

It was morning. Birds were singing, the clouds were lazily floating by, and a young demon wolf was ready to kill it all. Nekura was pissed. She had to get out of the hotel early that morning, since her emotions were running ramped and she kept setting things on fire. Unintentionally of course, as this was one of those times she could not control her anger or frustration.

As she glided by the trees, surrounding the waterfall, she set a few on fire. "Give me a break!" she screamed. "Mermaid's Tears," she yelled at the trees, waving her hands at them as watery bubbles emerged from her palms, putting out the fires. "This is getting ridicules. I'm so sick of it!" she fumed, her hands and lower arms setting ablaze as she threw a few lightning bolts at the falls.

"Whoa, calm down will ya," the familiar voice of Lee came to her. Nekura spun around and saw her friend gliding towards her. "What?" she snapped at him. He stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at her with a hurt expression on his face. "Spas down will ya. I woke up and you were gone so I came looking for you. I was worried, that's all," he admitted with a soft whimper.

"I'm sorry," she said, hanging her head, letting the flames deplete. "It's just Kai and my powers again. I'm so mad at him that they're out of control. I even set some of the hotels belongings on fire earlier."

"I noticed. You even scorched some of my sheets when I was still sleeping," he chuckled at her. She let off a fire ball, for that comment, which he just barely managed to dodge. "Watch it will you. That nearly hit me!" he called angrily to her. "Look, I know you hate how uncontrollable your powers can get, so I was thinking, why don't we just start training. You know, work on you aim, power and all that, and then when that's all perfected, we can work on it when you're angry. Deal?" he questioned, walking up to her slowly, and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, her icy orbs gleaming and she hugged him tightly. She was thankful for a friend like him. He understood her, and helped her when she needed it. He was going to help her train, and if she was lucky, she could use him as target practice too.


	4. Let the Training Begin

**(A/N Lee is a friends character, but I have altered him for this fic. He's normally human, but I have written him as a half wolf)**

Nekura was panting heavily. Lee was giving her quite a workout and wouldn't let her rest. She placed her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, but immediately had to jump out of the way of her friends' attack, which just narrowly missed her.

"Lee will you stop attacking and let me catch my breath!" she yelled at him. He moved in for the attack again, but Nekura was too quick this time. "Earthly Vines!" she hollered, as the trees began to move, and their branches became like rope, encircling him, and pulling him against a trunk. "I really need to rest," she said, her voice hoarse. "I can't keep up this pace. I need a drink and some food. I'm too weak to fight right now," she told him, as she let him go.

"Alright, alright, we'll rest for now. One hour, and then we're going back at it. Kai would never let you rest, he would have killed you just for thinking about it and you know it," Lee told her, sitting on a near by rock, pulling a couple of sandwiches out of the pockets of the black leather jacket he had tossed aside earlier.

"I know I know, but I could barely breathe," Nekura scolded him. "I just forgot how good of a fighter you are. You're as good as Inuyasha, you know," she told him matter-of-factly, as she smiled at him. The half breed just blushed and said thanks in a low tone. If she hadn't been in her half breed form, she wouldn't have even heard it.

He ears did make her look weird in this world, but thankfully, she and Lee could alter their forms. They were able to transform from human, to a half demon. Their ha-fu forms allowed them to don the ears, tail, fangs, eyes, and claws of a wolf, and when they chose so, they could spread the wings that they would normally conceal with magic, and soar through the skies. Then there was Nekura's wolf form. She was a sleek grey wolf, whose fur was pitch black and greatly resembled ebony, all except a small silvery starburst on her forehead. Her eyes often changed as well. They were usually the same icy blue they were when she was at least half human, yet when she was mad, or about to unleash an attack, they would glow bright red, which often frightened her enemy.

Lee passed his friend a sandwich, and she gratefully accepted it. Hungrily, she ate it, yet managed to enjoy every bite. Once she was done, she sat back and relaxed, gazing up at the sky, wondering what Kura was up to now. Lee sat on his rock, perching much like Inuyasha does, and stared at her curiously. He often did this, and she had come to sense it.

"You're doing it again," she said with a sigh. He just tilted his head to the side as a response, and gave a small snort, crossing his arms. "Was not," was his reply. "Oh you were too. Man you really are like Inuyasha. You're both stubborn, over protective, and have dog traits that are part of your normal day. Heck, you're even sitting like he does." She let out another sigh as her friend jumped up and started yelling at her. She aloud him to continue on for a moment or so, then her sensitive wolf ears picked up a fait rustle in the bushes near by. The half wolf just raised her had to her argumental friend, which told him that he was to be silent. She stood, listening closely, waiting for whatever was there to reveal itself. After only a few moments, she had gotten her wish.

His every movement was a blur to Nekura. All she really saw was his long black hair, red kimono, and his halberd flying at her. She had just barely managed to dodge the attack, too, before she realised who it was that had just nearly killed her. "Kai, how dare you return," she yelled at him. She could feel her temper rising, knowing that it was a very bad thing at the time. Kai never fought with his halberd, unless it would be an intense battle, and usually one to the death. She could not let her emotions over come her. Not now, for her life, as well as Lee's, depended on her staying in control.

She gritted her teeth and summoned her Tri Blade. The sword was her creation. It was a blade of fire, which was about the size of her lower half, and it was surrounded by ever swirling streams of lightning and ice. Lee knew the blade well, and knew of its power, and thankfully, Kai possessed no such knowledge. If he did, they would be in even more trouble then they were now. The pair was still in rough shape from training and they were exhausted. Nekura was almost too weak to stand, and Lee didn't seem to be doing any better himself. Nekura had just looked to her companion when Kai struck again. She jumped, but her ankle was caught by the blade of Kai's sword, which left a large cut on it, preventing her from standing, let alone jumping to defend herself. Kai noted this and chose to attack Lee next. Nekura raised her blade, refusing to let Lee out of her sight, in case he needed her help.

Lee drew his sword, ready to block the attack with everything that he had left, which after training, wasn't that much. "Lee," the half wolf cried, tears streaming from her eyes. She didn't want to lose one of her closest friends to this monster. True Kai was powerful, but so was Lee. The problem was that because of her, her dear friend was now at a disadvantage. Kai swung his sword down hard, ready to kill Lee, who fortunately blocked with his own sword. By blocking though, he was forced to kneel and use much of his remaining strength to support the blades. "Give up Lee, you can't win," the evil human gloated. He was so sure of his strength, and was showing it. Nekura called to her friend again, and using nearly all of her remaining strength, she cast her fire twister on their opponent, causing him to jump out of the way, breaking his attack on Lee. The attack grazed him, but she was so weak that it merely singed his pant legs.

This proved to be just the distraction that Lee had needed. He jumped at Kai, and with the remainder of his strength, he slashed at him, leaving a large gash across his chest. Nekura let out a heavy sigh. Lee was safe, but for how long. They were both weak, and were losing badly. Even with Kai wounded, they were sure to lose this fight, and maybe even their lives. What they needed now was a miracle. "We need Kura," she said aloud, as though that would help. She was off in futile Japan with her father, and they were here, fighting a losing battle for their lives.

Just as she said this, an arrow whizzed past her, aimed straight for Kai. "Who released that arrow," he growled, and for an answer, another arrow was released, followed by a figure in shadows. The young girl stood with a bow in her hands and was ready to launch another attack; she looked as though she was ready to fight Kai to the death. Now the question was, was he ready for that fight as well?


	5. Weakened Nekura

"Kura!" the friends shouted, relieved to see their companion. Now that she was here, they stood a fighting chance. "Hi guys," she said cheerfully, then turned her attention back to Kai, and gave him a deadly glance.

"Get away from them," Kura snarled at their raven haired enemy. He just looked at her, as though he was barely aware of her presence and just yawned. Then, slowly, his attention left the silvery haired half demon, and returned to Nekura. She was still bleeding badly, and no longer had the energy to heal herself, let alone her friends. She was counting on Kura to drive off Kai, or at least keep him busy long enough for her to regain a portion of her strength.

The evil teen lowered his crimson eyes to Nekura's wound, and glared at it. He looked as though he knew she was helpless, yet at the same time, seemed too loath himself for not having done more damage. "Well, well little whelp, it looks as if I've managed to do some damage to you after all," he practically purred at her, his eyes boring into hers.

"That's good news for me, for tonight, will be the night you die!" he yelled at her, flexing his claws as he sprung into the air, prepared to kill her. "You won't be getting in my way anymore!" he screamed, striking nothing but the ground. Kai turned his head growling slightly. He couldn't believe that he had missed, that, even wounded like she was, Nekura was fast enough to dodge his attack.

"Impossible," he uttered in a low tone. "How can you still dodge my attacks? You've been wounded, and are weak from all of the training that you have done today. How can it be that you dodged that attack?" he spat the last sentence at her. To someone as swift and powerful as Kai, it was inconceivable how someone in such a weakened state as she, could have possibly moved out of the way in time.

The teen girl just shrugged at him, infuriating Kai even more. He picked her up roughly by her throat, strangling her with one hand. "Tell me!" he spat in her face. She simply turned her head, as she felt her body going limp. He was cutting off her air supply, and in her mind, this was no way to get answers. She knew that eventually he would toss her aside, releasing her. Even Nekura knew how this raven haired creature sought answers. He would not kill her, for if he did, he wouldn't know the truth. There was no way he could have known that she had just enough strength to roll out of the way, using her control over the earth to increase her speed. True it had drained the last of her strength, but she didn't care. At least he was ignoring her friends, giving them time to plan an attack. She just hoped they could save her, as well as themselves.


	6. The Battle Rages On

She was struggling to breathe. Kai still had his hand around her throat, and Nekura was fading fast. "Let her go!" Kura and Lee both ordered him, striking together, forcing Kai to drop his hostage. Nekura began to cough as she placed a hand on her throat, trying to regain her breath. Lee, who was still tired from training, crouched by her side, and placed a gentle hand on her back. He was ready to guard her to the death. Kura on the other hand, loaded her bow with yet another arrow, preparing to let it fly at their attacker.

"Lee," she said, not even glancing at him, for she refused to take her eyes off of Kai, "get her out of here, and leave Kai to me."

"You sure you can handle him on your own?" he asked, fearing for his friend. Kura simple nodded, and Lee did as he was told. Normally, the young half wolf would have refused to leave her companions side, but she couldn't speak after what Kai had just done to her. Not only had she lost her voice, but her vision was becoming blurry, she was passing out, and the next thing she knew, she could feel her body moving through the air. She was aware that Lee had her in his arms, and was flying off with her, but she had no idea of where. The only thing her mind was telling her was that she was safe, and they were returning to somewhere familiar. Soon after this thought, she lost all consciousness.

Meanwhile, Kura had her hands full with Kai. She had used up the remainder of her arrows, and couldn't even land one shot. Kai had become much faster since their last fight, and she was getting worried. The only weapons she had left were her hands. They were her preferred fighting style, but she did feel safer knowing her mothers techniques were being put to use.

"Give it up half breed, as much as I'd hate to do it, I will defeat you. You can never win," the evil human laughed at her. This only strengthened her resolve. She would not let herself be defeated; her friends hunted, or allow Nekura to die. They were best friends after all, and she had just lost a lot of blood, not to mention was nearly choked to death. Kura could not let any more harm come to her friend.

"You'll pay for what you have done to my friends," she spat at him. Kai just laughed at her and prepared to strike. Kura knew he was planning to end this fight soon, and readied herself. She bent her knees, preparing to jump the very second that Kai attacked. She had known if she did not finish the battle soon, her friends would be in terrible danger.

Kai leapt at her gracefully and at the exact same moment, she jumped, taking to the air. Kai looked around for her with little hope. Kura had an amazing ability that allowed her to nearly vanish into thin air when she jumped, and she knew how to use this attack. Unfortunately for Kai, she was about to end this battle. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he heard her shout.

He knew the attack all too well. Her father had used it many times, and had taught it to his daughter. Kai silently cursed Inuyasha for being her father, as well as having been the one to train her. He prepared for the blow which was about to come. He had faced her before and knew that this attack was inevitable. He never could dodge it when she struck from above. Somehow she always knew where he would be, and hit that particular place. _Was it her mother that aloud her this power, the power to know where her opponent would be, and where they were weakest. Inuyasha has no such power, and I never faced her mother, so that must be it, _he thought to himself.

Kura's attack hit him straight on, but only hit his right arm. Kai let out a scream of pain and grasped his now bleeding shoulder. "You're getting sloppy Kura," he smirked at her. "Normally you would have killed me. Is it that you missed on purpose? No, that couldn't be it. Perhaps you really are loosing your touch. Or maybe, you are finally realizing that we are meant to be." Kai said these last few words with a hopeful tone in his voice. "Either way, I suggest we leave this battle at this," he said, turning and running into the trees. "See you around my little Kura," he called back over his shoulder, sending a chill down her spine. She shuddered at the thought of being his wife, and then remembered her friends. She needed to get back to them. Nekura was in a very bad state and there was no telling how long she could last. They needed to find a way to help her, no matter what. Kura took off towards the hotel she had known her friends to be staying in. _Please Nekura; be alright, _she thought to herself. She was not willing to loose her best friend, least of all to a human like Kai. She ran at top speed, and prayed to herself that she would reach Nekura in time.


	7. Moonlit Healing

Nekura was weakening by the minute. She was still loosing blood fast, and by the look on Lee's face, he didn't think she would make it until morning. To him, she would be dead by nightfall. They had reached the hotel, and he flew in through the open window. He knew it was a good idea to leave that open when they left. Gently, he placed his friend on the bed and ran to get the first aid kit. When he returned, he gently bandaged her wounds, taking great care around her ankle. Just as he was finished, Kura appeared on the balcony and entered the room. The solemn look on Lee's face told her that he didn't expect their friend to live.

Kura sat down at her friends' side, tears welling in her eyes. She then leaned over and picked Nekura up, hugging her closely; crying deeply into her companions' neck and begging her to be ok, but the young half wolf didn't even make a sound. Lee glanced down at his companions, his own tears welling up in his eyes. He placed a gentle hand on Kura's shoulder. "Common Kura, there's nothing we can do for her. All we can do is hope she gets better soon, that she'll live through the night." He gently pulled her arm, his own tears flowing freely now. The young half demon gently set her friend back on the bed and hugged Lee closely. He pulled her in for a tight hug, and together they cried. They both knew, because of the blood loss, they would lose their best friend on this night, unless a miracle happened.

* * *

The light of the full moon streamed into the room, casting a gentle glow on the three sleeping friends, awakening Nekura, bringing her back from the brink of death. Lee and Kura had fallen asleep by her side, she could feel them lying on either side of her. Their scents filled her nostrils, and she smiled to herself. Before she even opened her eyes, she knew where her friends were, and exactly how they were laying. Lee had pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, and his upper body had fallen forward. Kura, on the other hand, had fallen asleep next to her, and in her sleep, had wrapped her arm around Nekura's side.

The half wolf transformed and leapt off the bed, careful not to wake her friends. She figured it was quieter for her to walk about in her wolf form, and didn't want to change back until she had reached the balcony. Carefully, using her control over the shadows, she unlocked the door and stepped outside, where she changed into her human form. She leaned gently against the railing, her ankle throbbing. She winced and let out a soft hiss of pain. Thinking it would be easier, and less painful, she sat gingerly on the cement rail, and swung her legs over, laying back.

Nekura no longer feared heights. When she was a young human, she had avoided them when she was able, but now, her wolfs blood gave her an incredible sense of balance. She would walk on even the thinnest of ledges and not fall off. Besides this, she could fly. If she were to fall, she had only to spread her wings and soar above the city.

Just as the half-breed was thinking about this, she heard stirring in the room and her friends gasps of fear and surprise, and couldn't help but giggle. She knew they would act this way, but still didn't think she would have to explain things for another few hours. In her thoughts, her friends would have awoken to her making breakfast, walking normally, as though she had never been hurt. She just shrugged and giggled again. This time, her friends had heard her chuckles of amusement and ran outside, only to me shocked. They both started talking at once, asking how she was feeling, how she managed to get outside, and how her ankle was doing. Nekura merely raised a hand to silence them and explained everything.

"Guys, sorry I didn't tell you before, but I never thought there was a need," she started, leaving confused looks on the faces of her friends. She sighed and continued speaking. "You see," she said calmly, her eyes closed, "the full moon heals me. Its light restores my strength and closes my cuts, so I'm fine." She smiled at her friends, and gingerly unwrapped the bandages on her leg. What she had revealed was a deep gash and a nearly lost ankle. Kura gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, and Lee looked as though he wanted to throw up. Then something happened. The wounds started glowing, the same pale colour of the moons light, and they seemed to be vanishing. The two friends stood breathless as Nekura's ankle healed, the wounds disappearing. They looked pleased, then frightened. Nekura was sliding off her resting place towards them, as though she was ready to walk. She stepped onto the ground, despite the angry and concerned protests from her friends. Then she did the unthinkable, well unthinkable to them anyway, she stood on one foot, putting all of her weight on the previously gouged leg, and started hopping. Her friends just stared in shock and she giggled.

"See," she said, still smiling, "told you both I would be ok." They both let their jaws drop for a moment then ran to their friend, and hugged her tightly, crying as they did so. "Um, guys," she said, closing one eye, and smiling broadly. "It's nice to know you care and all, but seriously, the puppy can't breath." Her friends let go, wiping tears from their eyes. They were relieved to see her up and ok. She had made it through the night, and perhaps, she had given them the hope and courage they needed. Perhaps now they could all make it through their next fight, and come out victorious over Kai.


	8. Morning, Breakfast, and a Fight

They were shocked at how quickly she had recovered. Both Lee and Kura had truly thought she was good as dead. However, the full moon had healed her nicely, and she was as good as new.

The three friends sat around the hotel's restaurant eating breakfast, but Kura was quickly loosing her appetite. Her mouth twitched into a goofy grin at her two friends. Lee had ordered a huge amount of bacon, ham, sausage and eggs and was scarffing it down. Meanwhile, Nekura was doing the same thing with her fruit and raspberry yoghurt. Nekura happened to notice her friend starring at her and she grinned.

"What do you expect; after all, I did loose a ton of blood. I need to do something to get my energy back up don't I?" Kura simply smiled and nodded, returning to her mean of French toast drowned in syrup. After breakfast, the trio retuned to their room to discuss their next move against Kai.

After a long discussion, it had been decided; the wolves would use their noses and track down their enemy by fallowing his scent. Kura on the other hand would be fallowing behind them, just keeping them in sight, in case something happened. Just in case it was a trap.

* * *

They had found him, the two wolves had caught his scent right away and has fallowed it right back to the waterfall where they has first faced him in this world. As the wolves neared the falls, they heard an evil chuckle. The pair froze, and soon, Kai stepped from behind the shadows, laughing.

Without warning, he struck at Nekura, cutting her left shoulder. Lucky for her she had the reflexes of a wolf otherwise, it could have been much worse. Kura gritted her teeth and made her move. She had gotten her hands on more arrows and let one fly. She missed him however. Her aim had been off by less then an inch, but it was enough to alert Kai of her presence. The three friends looked at each other and nodded. They attacked simultaneously, all missing. They knew this would be a tough battle and Kai was fast and powerful, but they had no idea he was this strong.

Hours had passed and the opponents were still exchanging blows. The friends were tired out and wounded. Kai on the other hand had barely a scratch on him. Kura had fallen to her knees and Lee was crouched by her side. Only Nekura stood. She knew if she did otherwise, she would not be getting back up. The human smiled to himself and saw his opportunity. He launched a fierce attack at the resting pair. They both closed their eyes tightly, knowing the worst was just about to happen, but it never did. The attack never made contact.


	9. All Things Must Come To An End

Nekura's arm hung dead at her side. Kai had wounded it so badly the young half wolf could no longer feel it, regardless of the small river of blood, which was currently running down it, staining it crimson.

She had other things on her mind anyway, such as how she was going to get out of the mess she was currently in. Their battle with Kai had been long and hard. Her friends were wounded, and could no longer fight, which resulted in Nekura facing him alone, or at least, one on one.

Minutes ago, she had focused the light around her friends into a protective barrier, which stopped all of Kai's attacks from harming them, but unfortunately, for her, she could still be wounded.

Kai was getting bored with the battle, and Nekura could tell. She knew this was her chance, _their _chance, to finish him off, and for good. She prepared an attack of fire, praying her firestorm would work, but she was tired and Kai was too quick. Before she could strike, he grabbed her by the throat, and pinned her to her own shield. He dug his fingers into her right wrist and pinned her arm above her head. He could have cared less about her left one. She was too injured to use it, which they both knew. Slowly he strangled her, wanting to prolong her death and cause her as much pain as he could. As his grip tightened, he grinned malevolently.

"Any last words witch, before I snap your neck?" he asked, in his cold, steely voice. She thought for a moment, trying to find some way out of this, but she only found one. The half-breed nodded slowly, and then whispered to the evil human "just two." He cocked and eyebrow, waiting for them to fall from her lips. She looked at the ground and without warning, dropped the barrier around her friends. This puzzled Kai, but only for a moment.

"Shadow wolf," she cried, letting her friends know to run. Lee's eyes widened, as did Kura's. The male wolf grabbed the young demon girls hand and ran at top speed to a rather large boulder and jumped behind it, just as shadows started to circle around Nekura and Kai. Nekura had warned her friends about this terrible attack and the devastation it caused. She had warned them to never let her see them once she spoke the words to unleash it; for it destroyed any living thing she saw at the time she spoke the words. Kai too knew of its power from the legends and myths of his village, and he also knew that he was doomed.

The shadows quickly enveloped the pair. When they had finished swirling, Kai was left standing in darkness. He was cold and shivered against his will. He looked around, and then noticed a pair of crimson eyes starring at him. His ears picked up a low, but vicious growl, and the eyes vanished. Suddenly, without warning, he was attacked. His left arm was gashed by the teeth of a black wolf. He swore loudly and griped his arm, trying to stop the blood flow. That's when he saw it, something only he could see. His deepest fear was standing right in front of him. It moved towards him and he screamed loudly. A cry of pain escaped his lips next as he was attacked again. Kai's mind and body were slowly being torn apart.

He was screaming in agony. It was one attack right after the other. That despicable wolf would strike, biting him, tearing at his flesh and making him bleed. Then the shadows that were once his friends, his ally's, would strike, bringing forth one fear then the next. Or perhaps it had been the other way around, he no longer knew. He was being driven mad by the steely teeth of the wolf and the fears that haunted his mind. After what seemed like an eternity, both attackers stopped, leaving him a bloody and broken heap on what must have been the ground.

Kai felt like he was on fire, yet he was also frozen. He shut his eyes against an attack that never came. He had expected the wolf tostrike again, but instead the shadows made their move. They ever so slowly began swirling around him, pulling at him. With each pull, he cried out. Even after being driven to insanity by the darkness, he knew what was happening. He was loosing his soul, bit by bit, piece by ever so painful piece. In moments it was over. There was nothing left of him. The shadows had claimed the remainders of Kai, and the wolf had played her part in it well.

From the outside world, all that had been heard were the screams of a human being devoured by his own fears, and the growls of the wolf girl that he had been so intent on destroying. Just as the two friends thought it would never end, Lee and Kura stopped hearing the screams and cried of agony coming from a dieing Kai. All had become quiet and still. He had been torn apart, shredded in mind and body, as well as spirit.

Once the shadows stopped swirling and the clearing returned to the lush green place it had once been, Kura looked up and gasped. There in the centre of the mini paradise, was Nekura. She was panting heavily and had returned to her human state. She was wounded badly and dripping blood from her arm still, but at least she was alive. Lee and Kura ran to their friends' aid. The wolf girl saw them and smiled to herself. The three of them stood for a moment then bright smiles lightened their faces. They all knew Kai had finally been defeated and they could go on with their lives. Nekura put her good arm around her friends' shoulders and hugged them happily. "Common guys," she said cheerfully, "let's go home."

**(A/N I would really like to thank my two best friends, Mandy (Kura) and Ed (Lee). Without you guys I couldn't have finished this fic. Thanks, both of you. Love you guys .) Insert heart here**


End file.
